


Maybe Knitting

by MeeemWho



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Married Sex, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, spoiler: robin gets fingered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeemWho/pseuds/MeeemWho
Summary: In which Chrom and Robin are having a lazy day and engage in a unexpected sexy way.





	Maybe Knitting

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is just pure self indulgence and I wrote this at 1 am.

Robin could feel the tiny stubble hairs on Chrom’s chin as she gently held his face on her lap.

Chrom leaned into her palm with a slight hum. They were resting in their chamber for lunch. Bright summer light making Chrom's blue hair shimmer and the air around them warm. He was only wearing some loose pants, having taken off his shirt a few minutes earlier to cool off. Robin was in her casual uniform still from lunch.

Robin put her book down on the bedside table to hold her husbands face with both her hands. Her thumbs traced his relaxed eyebrows and eyebags from one too many late nights training.

She made a mental note to get him a hobby. Something relaxing. Probably knitting. That would at least require candlelight.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Chrom's hand on her cheek. Robin blinked and looked down to see his bright blue eyes opened.

Chrom smiled. “You know, I never got to tell Frederick thanks for having us three patrol the countryside that day.” he said.

“Which day?” Robin asked.

Chrom gently twirled one of Robins short, white locks.

“The day I met the woman I loved.”

Robin had to giggle. “What had you thinking about that all of a sudden?”

He shrugged.

“I'm not really sure. Just thinking about the future I guess. And the past.”

Chroms eyes dipped downwards. Just for a second.

Robin knew he was about to start thinking of his younger days. The years he considered his own fault. She moved her hands to his jaw and leaned down to kiss the tip of his nose. Chrom blinked and focused back on his lovers eyes.

“You should probably tell him soon then. After all, it’s almost been a year since then.”

“Maybe over dinner tonight. But I don't want to get too sappy on him.”

Chrom brought his hand up to card through Robins hair. She shut her eyes as he gently massaged her scalp. For a minute they were content with just the gentle touch. Robin was kneading at his temples, relieving the pressure that was building up from days of work. She hummed a little as Chrom found a spot where she was especially itchy on the back of her head.

Chrom stopped to move Robin’s hands off her head. He sat up and turned to press a kiss to her lips. As she accepted the peck from her husband she laid down against the pillows and patted her chest.

“Be my blanket. Your skin is cool.”

“Alright, just for a bit.”

With a content sigh Robin relaxed as Chrom laid his entire weight onto her. It should have been suffocating, considering he was much bulkier than her, but the pressure on her body was comforting. Like being wrapped in a nice blanket, except it’s your princely husband. She traced the lines of his muscles down his back, enjoying how well defined they were still. Every now and then she would use her nails gently down his back to a nice sigh from Chrom. He turned his head to plant a kiss on her cheek.

Chrom shifted slightly to place her thigh between his legs. He pushed up so his face was just above hers.

“Robin?”

“Yes, Chrom?”

“Do you want to make out?”

Always direct. She liked that.

She answered by leaning up and sealing her lips with his. Chrom closed his eyes and pushed Robin back down into the pillows. They only kissed twice before a his tongue was prodding her lips, asking for entrance. Robin deepened their kiss, making a small moan when Chrom penetrated her mouth, moving his tongue along hers. She gripped his sides, feeling his taut skin give to her grip.

Chrom moved his hand under her head as he took a breif moment to breathe before diving back in. They wrestled briefly before Robin slipped into his mouth. She could hear Chrom’s little moan of surprise. He took the initiative to reach his hand below her shirt and rub his thumb against her stomach.

Chrom broke the kiss to pepper her cheeks with little pecks. She took a second to catch her breath. She could already feel warmth spreading through her body. Chrom moved lower and started to lick and suck at her jawline and she took a sudden breath in. Her hips bucked up and pressed against his thigh. Chrom responded by pulling her body downwards onto his thigh.

Robin began to move her hips in little circles. Each press rewarded with pressure on her clit from her husbands thigh. Chrom gently tugged her hair and she leaned into his hand, exposing more of her neck. He started to nibble at her exposed jawbone as she started to breathe through her teeth.

More, more, she thought. Please.

“Robin, i want to finger you.”

She breathed out, “Please.”

Chrom wasted no time in moving. He let go of her and began to unlace her pants. When the tie was lose he didn't bother to remove them as his hand moved under her smallclothes to rub at her sensitive clit. She moaned and arched her back as he rolled to his side to have a better angle to rub at her folds. He continued to lay open mouthed kisses on her neck as she felt him dipping ever so slightly into her to spread her wetness around her entrance and over her clit.

He focused on rubbing small circles around her clit. Chrom knew what she liked and kept a constant heavy pressure that left Robin breathing open mouthed and shaking. Each of her breaths joined by a buck of her hips.

As Chrom was about to enter her she took a second to reach under his pants as well. He was hard, and when she pressed her hand into his erection he grunted low and his member twitched. As she began to pump his cock she felt Chrom’s middle finger prod and slide into her.

As she adjusted to the entrance of his broad finger she gasped when he hooked his finger and began to massage her very insides. She gripped the sheets with her free hand and arched into his touch. He then began to slowly pump his finger into her, rubbing his thumb into her clit with each deep press.

“More, I want more.” Robin begged.

Chrom obliged, adding another finger into her almost without warning. He didn't slow, but actually increased his pace as she was practically spilling onto his fingers while he fucked her. Robin was trying to keep up with his pace on Chrom's cock but couldn't focus when he began to suck on her hard nipples through her shirt. She closed her eyes and focused on the stretch of her canal and pressure on her clit.

“Chrom… chrom, I need- please.”

Chrom only responded by biting on her nipple and moving his fingers even more inside her. Stopping every few pumps to hook into the spot that made her vision fuzz and left her speachless. She could feel the precipice of release in her sex as she looked down at her husband absolutely ruining her.

“Chrom!”

With one solid press of his fingers she felt her orgasm spill over throughout her body. She leaned her head back and let out a broken moan of pleasure as Chrom fucked her through her release. He kept his fingers inside her, scissoring her as she spasmed around them. Robin breathed hard for a minute before Chrom finally moved his hand to wipe it against her skin and kiss her.

She could still feel him hard against her hip.

She looked up at him, still in the high of her climax. 

“Do you want me to help you too?”

Chrom pecked her cheek.

“No, I just wanted to spoil you right now.”

They cuddled up to each other as Robin kicked off her bottoms and relaxed with her husband. After a while, Chrom relaxed again and entwined his legs with Robins. She picked upl her book again and looked back at him.

“Have you ever considered picking up knitting?”


End file.
